Out
"Out" is the first episode of the fourth season of Sons of Anarchy. Plot Jax, Clay and the other SAMCRO members are released from prison after 14 months for federal weapon charges and return to Charming where they encounter a new sheriff and an Assistant U.S. Attorney who set up a secret task force to nail the club for their dealings with a Russian gunrunner. Meanwhile, Opie and Lyla get married and Jax proposes to Tara. Summary Opie: “I vow to treat you as good as my leather and ride you as much as my Harley” The Sons are released after spending 14 months in prison, but they're not prepared for the amount of change happening in Charming. Otto receives a gift in his food, in the shape of a razor blade which he uses to cut his wrists. This gets him out of solitary confinement and into the company of a Russian who attacked Jax while they were in prison. Otto stabs the Russian in the ear, exacting vengeance for Jax. Gemma and Tara appear to have grown closer. Piney warns Tara not to dig up the past. History is history. Unser is out as chief of police and a new man, Eli Roosevelt, is now in charge of law enforcement. He isn't as friendly to SAMCRO as Unser was, insisting that now that the club is on parole, they can't wear their riding leathers or have any gang-related attire. Clay insists that they're a club, not a gang, but the Lieutenant isn't listening. Jacob Hale Jr. is now Mayor Hale and has big plans for Charming. He has allowed a new housing development (Charming Heights) to be built in town, which doesn't sit well with the Sons since it will put their gun-running trade in jeopardy. Clay enlists Unser's help in stopping Hale. Meanwhile, Lieutenant Roosevelt is contacted by Lincoln Potter, an Assistant US Attorney who has been trying to build up a case against SAMCRO. He enlists Roosevelt's help since he already has an agent working undercover with the Russian weapons dealers. Clay and Gemma discuss how many years Clay has left as leader of SAMCRO. Clay's arthritis is acting up and if he's in too much pain, he can't ride, which would make him useless. Gemma also expresses concerns about Unser, who since his ousting from his job, has taken to remaining in his trailer. His cancer has gotten worse, and he needs weed supplied by Gemma in order to ease his pain. Jax and Tara spend time with their kids, and Jax gives Thomas Teller Jr. (their younger son) a ring to offer to his mom. Tara doesn't exactly say yes, but she doesn't scoff at the idea either. They both realize that if they want their kids raised right, they can't stay in Charming. Knowing about Clay's health issues, Jax says that Clay won't last much longer as SAMCRO leader. He'll wait until Clay steps down before leaving. Opie and Lyla's wedding is held on a Native American reservation, which keeps out the cops. The Russians are also at the wedding, and they're there to do a little business as well, showing off their new AKs to the Sons. However, a Russian shived Jax while in prison, and SAMCRO needs vengeance. What results is a bloodbath. Otto takes the opportunity to slip out of his binds and kills the Russian that tried to kill Jax in Stockton by stabbing him in the ear with a knife. Bobby, Chibs, Juice, and Happy all travel out to the storage facility that the Russians own to check out the guns. They all load the weapons and quickly turn on the Russians. They open fire in a firing squad form and execute three of Putlova's men as well as undercover agent, Ronald Worski. Back at the wedding, Clay, Jax, Tig, Kozik, and Viktor Putlova head out to the woods to check out the gun that Putlova gave Opie for a wedding present. Clay begins to test it by shooting it at a tree. He then turns and shoots one of Putlova's bodyguards. Tig shoots the other one and Kozik takes the opportunity to grab Putlova. Jax exacts his revenge on Putlova by stabbing him three times in the abdomen. Jax mimics Putlova's words earlier and states that this is just business. Putlova is dropped to the ground, dead. Gemma discovers that a piece of paper Abel has been drawing on is a letter from Maureen, which means Tara must now know the truth behind John's death, and Gemma and Clay's roles in it. Credits Main Cast * Charlie Hunnam as Jackson 'Jax' Teller * Ron Perlman as Clarence 'Clay' Morrow * Katey Sagal as Gemma Teller Morrow * Maggie Siff as Tara Knowles * Mark Boone Junior as Bobby 'Elvis' Munson * Kim Coates as Alex 'Tig' Trager * Tommy Flanagan as Filip 'Chibs' Telford * Theo Rossi as Jean Carlos 'Juice' Ortiz * Ryan Hurst as Harry 'Opie' Winston * William Lucking as Piermont 'Piney' Winston * Dayton Callie as Wayne Unser Guest Stars *David Labrava as Happy *Jeff Kober as Jacob Hale Jr. *Michael Ornstein as Chuck Marstein *Frank Potter as Eric Miles *Christopher Reed as Philip 'Filthy Phil' Russell *Winter Ave Zoli as Lyla Winston *Emilio Rivera as Marcus Alvarez *Kurt Sutter as Otto 'Big Otto' Delaney *Rockmond Dunbar as Eli Roosevelt *Ray McKinnon as Lincoln Potter *LaMonica Garrett as Deputy Sheriff Cane *Kenny Johnson as Kozik *Keith Szarabajka as Viktor Putlova *Kerris Dorsey as Ellie Winston *Randolph Mantooth as Charlie Horse *Walter Wong as V-Lin *David Rees Snell as Agent Grad Nicholas *Niko Nicotera as Ratboy *Conroe Brooks as Parce *Ramon de Ocampo as Deputy Sheriff Martinez *Roman Mitichyan as Ivo *James Carraway as Floyd *Lester Keefe as Agent Lane *Mason Charles as Kenny Winston Quotes * Jax: "I'm an okay mechanic with a GED. The only thing I do well is outlaw." *'Jax': "Gemma? She's just an old lady." *'Unser': "I'm not sure which cancer is worse, the one in me or the one in Charming." *'Jax': "I'm not my father. I'm not weak." *'Jax': "The bond that holds this club together isn't blood or brotherhood... it's just fear and greed now." *'Jax': (on Thomas crying): "Sounds like someone else wants a shot at those puppies." *'Clay': "I don't know how many winters I got left." *'Clay': "Don't turn what Juice and I had into something cheap and tawdry!" *'Gemma': (on Chuckie) "I bought him fingers. Those freaky little nubs were freaking me out." *'Clay': "We're not a gang. We're a motorcycle club." Trivia *David Rees Snell, who played Detective Ronnie Gardocki in the Shield, has a role as a federal agent present during Eli Roosevelt's introduction to Lincoln Potter's "war room". Snell joins a growing list of alumni who worked on The Shield where Kurt Sutter served as an Executive Producer before creating Sons Of Anarchy. *The guitarist in the band at Opie and Lyla's wedding is Dave Kushner, guitarist for rock band Velvet Revolver and co-writer of "This Life", the theme to Sons of Anarchy. Goofs/Bloopers Featured Music *"Coal War" by Joshua James *"Burning Your House Down" by The Jim Jones Review *"Everybody Seems To Think" by The Deadly Snakes *"Darlene" by Devil's Brigade *"Evil Ways" by Christian & the 2120's *"What a Wonderful World" by Alison Mosshart & the Forest Rangers Category:Season 4 episodes